Don't Judge a Book by it's Cover
by Unicorn819
Summary: Beast Boy learns the hard way that looks can be deceiving Just a drabble that appeared. Bad at summaries , read and review?


_**So Ya, I ment for this to be sort of funny and ironic, but it didn't turn out the way I wanted it to. Tell me if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes. **_

_**I got the idea from playing Injustice: Gods Among Us **_

_**It's a pretty boss game, try it. If you did, then tell me what you thought about the game/**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Lysol, Teen Titans and the certain "Short" Visitor. **_

* * *

It was a normal day at Titans's Tower...

No it wasn't

Robin was frantically cleaning the Tower from top to bottom ( literally).

He:

Waxed the T-car

Polished the furniture

Mopped and steamed the floors

Double waxed the T-car

Double washed the dishes

Bought everybody new electronics and

Waxed the Silkie. (wait what?)

The Titan leader was inspecting the Tower with a traffic colored apron on, a can of Lysol and a rag.

He finally made his way over to the living room where he found Beast Boy there frantically rubbing his eye.

"What's the matter Beast Boy?" Robin asked, putting the can of Lysol on the kitchen counter.

Beast Boy paused from rubbing his eye and looked at the (rather strange) apron wearing boy .

"Oh nothing, there's just some dust in my eyes." He said happily as he flashed Robin a fanged smile.

"Dust?" Robin said with a twitch of his left eye.

"Ya dust-" But before he could finish his sentence Robin ran over to him and drenched his eyes in lavender smelling Lysol.

"My eye!" Beast Boy said as he rolled on the floor in agony.

Time Skip

When the Titans finally managed to wrestle Robin to the couch( with lots of duct tape) they still couldn't get an answer out of the troubled Boy Wonder. So they went into the hallway while Robin struggled against the duct tape.

"I wonder what's wrong with him." Cyborg said scratching his chin.

"Yeah." Beast Boy added while he held two wet towels to both of his eyes.

" Oh, let me see what distresses friend Robin." Starfire said as she flew back into the room.

_five minutes later_

Starfire flew back into the hallway with a bright smile on her face.

"It seems that a member of the League of Justice is coming to stay the weekend." She said looking confused.

Beast Boys eyes lit up.

"Oh is it Batman, or Superman, or Flash? Or maybe Hawkgirl." Raven drowned out the changeling's ranting about how "amazing" Hawkgirl was.

Suddenly he turned his attention to Raven.

" Raven wouldn't it be cool if it were Batman?" Beast Boy asked her. But he caught on to the fact that she wasn't listening.

"Raven?" He said as he poked her shoulder.

"Raven?

Raven?

Raven ?

Raven?

Raven?

Raven?"

Finally Raven had it. She grabbed the duct tape with her powers and wrapped Beast Boy's mouth with it. Honestly she meant to get only his mouth, but she ended up wrapping up his whole face. Oh well.

"It's Billy Batson." ( **AN: **Figured out who it is yet? Keep Reading) Robin's voice came from the door.

Duct tape went flying again.

" BILLY BATSON!" Beast Boy shouted as he ran around the tower. To be honest he looked like a chicken with his head cut off. ( Rather abruptly) he came to a halt.

"Who's Billy Batson?" He asked.

"He's-" Robin was interrupted by the doorbell.

" I"ll get it!" Robin said.

When Robin got to and opened the door, Beast Boy was shocked. His mouth literally fell to the floor and shattered, luckily he had a spare. How could this small kid be in the Justice League and he wasn't?

_Time Skip_

* * *

When Robin got Billy settled into the tower, the alarm rang.

" Do you need my help?" Billy asked. Beast Boy scoffed louder than he should have.

"Nah We got it." Robin said with a cheeky smile. Beast Boy rolled his eyes. He really didn't like this kid.

_Time Skip_

* * *

When the Titans got back from defeating Mumbo Jumbo they were winded. Beast Boy was the most tiered of them all , all he wanted to do was lay down on the sofa and finish the new Mega Monkies game, but when he got to the sofa he found Billy sitting in his spot playing his game. Of course he was annoyed by the boy's actions, but he decided to play it cool. Maybe he was playing the arcade mode.

" So whatcha doin?" Beast Boy asked, rocking on the back of his heels.

"Playing the story mode." Billy said casually. Beast Boy had it. The only way another person could play the story mode was if they started the game over.  
Beast Boy walked over to the game station and turned it off. He then walked over to Billy and picked him up by the front of the shirt.

"Listen here Billy." He said, more of an insult. " I don't know what makes you so special that your're in the Justice League, but it should be me." He said to the smaller boy. Billy on the other hand had a bored expression on his face.

"Are you finished?" Billy asked him simply.

" That's it. You, me, roof at 6." Beast Boy told the boy as he dropped him and walked out of the room.

_6 o'clock_

* * *

Beast Boy was ready. He trained in the gym for a while, sparred with Robin and practiced flying training with Starfie. Both Billy and and Beast Boy were on the opposite sides of the roof with Raven, wearing her cloak, in the middle.

" What happen to the outfit I got you?" Beast Boy winned from the other side.

" There is no way I'm wearing that tiny bikini you got me." Raven replied, as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

She held up a tiny flag and said," Ready, Set, Go." And with that she phased through the roof.

Beast Boy took off in cheetah form. One quarter, Half way, three quarters, but when Beast Boy was 10 feet away he heard a certain catchphrase.

"SHAZAM!"

He sweat dropped...

**_FIN_**

* * *

**_So it was probably who you guessed it was. It wasn't really all that funny, I just wanted to see who liked it and who didn't _**

**_If you did like it, check out my other story, False Savior.  
_**

**_Adios! _**


End file.
